


careful of the company you keep

by flowermasters



Series: lady kylo ren (and her general) [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Biting, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Pre-Canon, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, kylo is a terrible influence; hux is just terrible, mild exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7083652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowermasters/pseuds/flowermasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The change of venue is refreshing, I must admit." Kylo is, as always, a distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	careful of the company you keep

**Author's Note:**

> This was basically an excuse to write lowkey-exhibitionist porn. And Phasma.
> 
> Warnings for: cisgirl Kylo, Kylo/Hux, rough sexual content, general ridiculousness.

The sudden widening of Lieutenant Mitaka's eyes is all the warning Hux needs to know that Lady Ren has shown herself upon the bridge. Seconds later, the heavy thud of her boots announces her inevitable approach.

Hux is already turning around, in the beginning stages of exasperation, when Lady Ren greets calmly, "Hux."

"Ren," Hux says, raising his eyebrows expectantly. She must want something – Hux can hazard a guess as to what, but she usually only seeks him out while he's on duty if she's in a particularly foul mood, and he hasn't received reports of any new property damage or loss of life today. She does occasionally come to him bearing information from Snoke, and the closer they get to locating Skywalker, the likelier that seems. It would be – _unwise_ to turn her away without first hearing her out.

"A word, General," Kylo says. It's not a request. Her helmet's vocoder removes most of the inflection from her tone, but Hux strongly suspects an attitude.

Hux checks a sigh, then turns his attention back to Mitaka, who remains dutifully rooted to the spot as he waits to complete his report. "Dismissed, Lieutenant," Hux says. "We'll finish this later."

"Yes, sir," Mitaka says, and he gives Kylo a sort of nervous twitch of acknowledgment as he passes her to return to his usual station. Kylo hardly seems to notice him, although it's difficult to tell. Hux rolls his eyes, unimpressed with the both of them.

"Well?" Hux prompts when Kylo merely stands there. "You wanted to speak with me, so speak."

"I'd rather we spoke privately," Kylo says, cocking her helmeted head ever so slightly, deceptively polite. Hux gives her a warning look, but when she doesn't speak again, he sighs irritably and leads the way from the bridge, heading for one of the nearby conference rooms. If he were less busy, perhaps he'd continue to indulge Lady Ren's whims the way he has been recently, but – not today.

Kylo follows him to the conference room, and once they're both inside with the door shut, she passes her gloved hand briefly over the keypad without actually pressing any buttons. Hux hears a click, which indicates the door is now locked, and frowns.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asks, suspicious.

Kylo's hands move towards her hood. "I believe you already know."

"I'm _busy_ ," Hux snaps, and even as he says it, the protest feels almost like a formality. His decision is nearly always made for him when it comes to Kylo. "I've already told you, you cannot just drag me from the bridge whenever you please."

Kylo's helmet hits the floor with a thud that makes Hux want to grind his teeth together. "And yet here we are," she says. "The change of venue is refreshing, I must admit."

Hux stares at her, incredulous. They've never had sex outside of either his quarters or hers; the risk of attracting unwanted attention is too great, especially when half the crew already suspects something. This _arrangement_ of his with Lady Ren – if you could really call it that, when there seem to be absolutely no rules – doesn't technically violate any First Order regulations, as she isn't actually First Order, but it's unseemly. It would undermine Hux's authority if people knew that he'd allowed himself to have – whatever this is.

"There are holocams in this room," he warns her, as she steps away from him to walk farther into the conference room.

Kylo's step doesn't even falter as a security holocamera falls from the ceiling and lands on the floor across the room, crumpled and ruined. "Someone will surely be by to fix that," Hux says tiredly. He doubts anyone had actually been monitoring this room to begin with, as there's no meeting going on, but needless destruction is sort of Kylo's thing.

"Then I suppose we'd better be gone before they get here," Kylo says, bending over to unbuckle her boots. Hux is not entirely unaffected by the sight, but he doesn't let on; instead, he watches as Kylo steps from her boots, then her pants, completely shameless as she situates herself upon the same conference table that Hux will later sit at for a scheduled expense meeting.

Kylo smirks briefly, seemingly pleased by either what she hears in his head or what she sees on his face. "You might want to hurry," she suggests while parting her legs slightly, the movement casual, as though she's simply getting more comfortable instead of ham-handedly attempting to seduce him. "We're on a tight schedule, aren't we?"

"This would undoubtedly be more satisfying for the both of us if we had ample time," Hux says, as coolly as he can possibly manage without actually impersonating a droid. "I could use my mouth on you again, then."

"Later," Kylo says, lifting her hand calmly. "If you're going to make me do all the work, Hux, then so be it."

There's a warning yank at his belt buckle from an unseen hand, and then Hux is being forcibly tugged across the room, stumbling slightly over his own feet to keep up. He is, admittedly, too surprised to protest, and – something other than surprised, as well. He has one wild, half-formed thought about Kylo pulling him forward by his throat before he finds himself standing between her spread knees. He quickly banishes that ridiculous idea, lest Kylo hear it and hold it over him til the end of time.

There are certainly quicker, less ostentatious ways of going about this – namely, remaining fully clothed and pushing Kylo's pants down just far enough for him to have her from behind – but if they're really going to do this here, Hux intends to see her face when he makes her come. He's close enough to kiss her now, and also close enough to notice how the omnipresent shadows under her eyes have darkened, as well as the hollows under her cheekbones. Her hair has been pulled away from her face and into a braid, and without the wild, distracting tangle of it, Kylo's eyes are – almost uncomfortably striking.

"Come _on_ , Hux," Kylo says, annoyed by the scrutiny, and then she kisses him, gloved hands rising to hold his head in place – _don't touch my hair_ , Hux thinks hastily, and for once she doesn't – while she ravishes him.

It's infuriating how quickly Hux relaxes into the contact, but he's somehow powerless to stop himself. Kylo's grip on his face gentles once she's ascertained he isn't going to push her away, and then one of her hands moves to stroke lightly up and down his back, the contact dulled to a tease thanks to several layers of fabric. They don't often spend much time kissing, but Hux can't deny that it's pleasant. After a while, and yet somehow too soon, her lips part from his, and she leaves a trail of kisses along his jaw until she reaches his ear.

"You're wasting time, General," she says smugly, breath tickling his earlobe before she nips at it, and Hux growls and reaches for his belt.

This, at least, is familiar – fucking Kylo with nothing but his belt and the fastenings of his trousers undone, her cumbersome robes and his own thick uniform ratcheting up the temperature between their bodies by several degrees. After this long, he knows Lady Ren well enough to know exactly how to move to please her, how to make her breathing erratic and her noises keening and desperate. She fumbles free of one of her gloves and rubs between her legs, then digs her teeth into his neck hard enough to make him cry out. The noise surprises even himself – Hux doesn't usually allow for such lapses in dignity. This room is probably soundproofed, at least. Probably.

Kylo presses a messy, open-mouthed kiss to the aching bite, making it throb painfully. "Sorry," she says, breathless. "Wouldn't want to leave – _fuck_ – a mark."

Briefly, Hux wishes she would sink her teeth in again; that's all he has time to think before Kylo is coming, muscles going taut around him and moaning long and entirely too loud. Hux slows to a stop, mostly because any more and he'll finish, then pulls out. Kylo wraps a calloused palm around him tightly and then it's all over. Hux just barely remembers to turn his face away from her as he comes.

Hux takes a step backward, mostly because it's unbearably warm standing practically on top of her, and then fixes his pants. Kylo stares at him expectantly, and Hux reaches into his pocket for a handkerchief. She wipes her hand clean and attempts to return the used cloth, but Hux wrinkles his nose at her in disgust.

Kylo rolls her eyes. "It's _your_ come."

"That doesn't mean I want to carry it around all day," Hux snaps. "You keep it."

"A token of your affections, General?" Kylo says dryly, stuffing the soiled handkerchief into her pocket. Hux is honestly surprised she doesn't just toss it to the floor, content to leave it there. "People will start to talk."

"They already do, I'm told," Hux mutters. "Now, if you are _quite_ finished, I'm going back to the bridge."

"I'm never quite finished," Kylo points out. "I'll see you after your shift, General."

Hux isn't nearly fool enough to protest that, so he calmly adjusts the fit of his uniform before heading for the door. The minute he unlocks it and steps out into the hallway, he hears another recognizable cadence of footfalls, this one at an altogether more dignified and rhythmic pace than Kylo's usual stomping – Captain Phasma, on her daily rounds.

"General Hux," she greets, pausing.

"Captain Phasma," he returns, instantly thinking of the bite mark high on his throat. He bruises quite easily, so no doubt it has already gone a dark pinkish-purple. Phasma's helmet makes it impossible to tell whether she's noticed it, but she certainly didn't get to where she is now by being unobservant.

Then, to add insult to injury, the conference room door hisses open again, and a fully dressed Kylo steps into the hallway behind Hux, her attention falling instantly upon Phasma. Hux can practically feel the two of them sizing each other up, and resists the urge to glare viciously at Kylo.

"Lady Ren," Phasma says calmly.

Kylo inclines her head in brief acknowledgment, then turns and sweeps off down the hallway, but not without a parting shot in Hux's head – _you've gone nearly as red as your hair._

Hux thinks back something very obscene, then turns and falls into step with Phasma. They both seem to be headed towards the bridge, so it's unavoidable. "I trust your meeting with Lady Ren went well, General?" Phasma inquires. "She's maimed fewer troopers than usual these past few weeks; I hope not to see a resurgence."

"Better than usual," is all Hux says, and blessedly, Phasma leaves it at that.

Upon reaching the bridge, Hux takes the first opportunity to slip away to the nearest refresher and examine his neck. Strangely, Kylo seems not to have left even the faintest hickey; Hux doesn't bother to wonder what sort of Force trickery she could've used to fool him into thinking she bit him like that. His cheeks remain faintly flushed, but nothing else betrays what he's been up to. Even if there _was_ something, well – he's technically allowed to do whatever he pleases where Kylo is concerned.

Still, Hux has a more difficult time than usual looking directly into the large, black eyeholes of Phasma's helmet during the day's expense meeting.


End file.
